MoeTaku
by Smusher6
Summary: After the cheerleading event, something wonderful happens between Konata and Miyuki. Poor Kagami is feeling left out though. How will Konata and Miyuki's relationship affect Kagami's feelings? Konata x Miyuki oneshot. Requested by Major Mike Powell III.


**MoeTaku**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction requested by Major Mike Powell III**

Kona-chan and the Moe Goddess

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. This is a simple little oneshot done as a request from Major Mike Powell III. I think I did rather well, so I hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Mookie-chan!" Konata said as she snuck up behind the airhead and lightly smacked her behind.<p>

"AH!" Miyuki squealed in surprise and slight pain as she turned around with a bright blush on her face. "K- Kona-chan! Please don't do that!" She said, trying to hide her face.

"You mean please don't do that in public, riiight?" Konata asked, getting up on the tips of her toes to rub her face up against Miyuki's.

"No… Well, yes…" Miyuki said, her blush deepening in shade as her girlfriend's cheek brushed against her own.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." Konata said, walking in front of the viewing screen. "I know what you're all probably thinking. You're probably all like, 'When did all of this happen?' And stuff. Right?" She asked. "Well, let me go back a bit and explain." Konata said as she snapped her fingers and walked away._

"_It all started after the whole cheerleading thing at the culture festival. Everything was going great, and the festival was a big success." Konata said. "It was after Teach treated us all to some free drinks and we all started going home that things got complicated." She said as she walked away._

"Alright, be safe you guys." Ms. Kuroi said as she dropped Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki off at the train station.

"Thanks for the juice Teach!" Konata yelled, waving happily.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Miyuki said, giving a polite bow.

"Thank you ma'am." Kagami and Tsukasa both said, giving a slight bow as well.

"Hey, don't sweat it! You guys earned it tonight!" Nanako said, giving a big thumbs-up. "Get home safe now!"

"Why are you telling us that Teach?" Konata asked with a smirk. "You're the one who had the beer."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." Nanako said, still wearing her smile as she drove away.

"Do you really have to say that stuff to adults too?" Kagami asked with a sigh.

"I hardly think you can classify Ms. Kuroi as an adult." Konata said, partly covering her mouth with her hand.

"I swear, you'll say the wrong thing to the wrong person one of these days and get yourself in trouble." Kagami said, an irritated look crossing her face.

"Nah. I know my limits. It's one of the most important parts of being responsible." Konata said, patting herself on the chest with her fist.

"You? Responsible?" Kagami asked. "Maybe with manga and stuff, but I mean really important stuff like school."

"Hey, I've been getting better with school." Konata said.

"It's true." Tsukasa said. "I've even learned a thing or two from Kona-chan recently." She said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Kagami asked. "Miyuki, have you noticed anything like that?"

"Actually, Konata has been paying much more attention in class lately." Miyuki said. "In fact, she's actually improved a lot over time. It's inspiring, really."

"Me inspiring Miyuki-san?" Konata said in amazement. "I guess anything really can happen."

"Actually, it isn't quite as shocking as you think." Miyuki said quietly, blushing slightly and turning away.

"Huh?" Konata asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Miyuki said, shaking her head. "Everyone was really great tonight." Miyuki said, looking more specifically at Konata.

"Yeah, especially Miyuki-san." Konata said, walking up to Miyuki and leaning her face in close. "You being there put out moe factor through the roof!" She giggled. "You were hot!" She said, causing Miyuki to blush feverishly and look away in embarrassment.

"Konata, I swear that you say some weird things." Kagami sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how much of what you say is actually just joking around." She said with a shrug.

"When did I ever say that I was joking?" Konata said, a dark smirk spreading across her face.

"WHA-" Kagami exclaimed, recoiling visibly. "Are you saying you're a…"

"A what, Kagamin?" Konata asked, knowing full well what Kagami meant.

"Well… You know…" Kagami said, looking away. "You play all those galge and stuff so…"

"Are you asking me if I'm gay?" Konata asked, making everyone recoil in response.

"I- Well… Um… Kind of I guess…" Kagami said, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Well, being brought up with that kind of stuff has left its mark on me I guess…" Konata said, putting a finger to her mouth. "I can see why you might think that too, since I did just get this awesome new eroge the other day."

"Konata, we don't have to know that stuff!" Kagami exclaimed, beginning to blush.

"I never really gave a lot of thought to it before, but I guess I am actually bi-sexual." Konata said, stunning her friends.

"R- Really?" Kagami asked. "Just like that? You'll just come out and admit it that bluntly?"

"I don't see why not." Konata said. "I mean, I can't really see any of you having a problem with it. Besides, I always kind of thought you might be a bit suspicious."

"Kona-chan, I never would have thought of it." Tsukasa said, still obviously shocked.

"Well of course you wouldn't Tsu-chan." Konata said. "You're too innocent to worry about that kind of stuff. You're the kind of person that wouldn't really know much about that stuff."

After a little while, the conversation swapped to something a little less serious as the girls arrived at the point where Miyuki had to go to her train.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye to Miyuki." Kagami said as Miyuki split off from the rest of the group.

"Actually," Miyuki said, "I was wondering if Konata-san would like to visit my house today."

"Today?" Konata asked. "Like right now?"

"I know it's short notice, but I meant to ask earlier and forgot. I must have spaced out again. I'm sorry." Miyuki said with a bow, accidentally dropping some school supplies from her tote bag as she did. "Ah! I'm sorry." She exclaimed as she bent down to pick up the utensils.

"So many moe points." Konata said as she went over to pick up the pencils too. "Like I've told you before, Miyuki-san. Clumsy is sexy." She said, causing Miyuki to jump slightly and drop the few writing utensils she had managed to pick up.

"Oh nooo…" Miyuki whined.

"Don't worry about it Miyuki-san. I'll help you out." Konata giggled as she continued to pick up the rogue utensils. Finally, there was only one pen left. "I got it!" Konata called.

"No, allow me." Miyuki said, also reaching for it. Konata's hand got there first, but Miyuki couldn't stop hers in time and ended up wrapping her hand around Konata's.

Both of them froze in place and began to blush. Finally, Miyuki withdrew her hand and allowed Konata to pick up the pen. Both of them seemed to be in a kind of daze as Konata put the pen into her own pocket unconsciously.

"Um. Anyways, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Miyuki said as she backed away slowly. "Um… Goodbye." She said with a blush as she turned around and began jogging toward her train.

"Well that was weird." Kagami said as she turned to Tsukasa. "Come on, we'll miss our train if we don't hurry."

"Oh! Right." Tsukasa said with a giggle. "Come on Kona-chan, let's get going." She said before realizing that Konata was nowhere to be seen. "Hey sis, where did Kona-chan go?" Tsukasa asked.

"That's weird. She was here just a minute ago." Kagami said, looking around for the little otaku. Suddenly, her phone began vibrating in her pocket. "Oh." She said as she opened her phone. "It's a text from Konata."

"_Whew! That was close."_ Miyuki thought as she took hold of one of the railings in the train. _"So Konata feels that way for girls too?"_ Miyuki wondered. _"I wonder if she's ever meant anything more when she would joke about my figure."_ She though, blushing as a touch on her leg broke her out of her thoughts.

"What the-" Miyuki began before being shushed by a man behind her.

"Just relax." He said as his hand began travelling upwards.

Miyuki cringed as she froze up, not wanting to make matters worse for herself.

Suddenly, the hand was gone, and several passengers on the train gasped as they shifted away from the intrusive man.

"And stay down!" Konata exclaimed as she cracked he knuckles and gave a 'V for victory' pose.

The man got up, rubbing his face, and turned around. Until he got off at the next stop, there were no further problems. Once he got off the train, Miyuki turned to Konata and bowed. "Thank you very much Konata-san." She said, blushing again. "I didn't know what to do."

"Don't sweat it Miyuki-san!" Konata exclaimed. "Nobody gets to touch you but me!" She said with a pound of her chest, as if it were normal to say such things.

Miyuki's blush only deepened hearing that, and some train passengers began shifting away nervously. "K- Konata-san!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Konata said, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm very thankful for your help," Miyuki said, "But weren't you with Kagami-san and Tsukasa-san?"

"Oh yeah. I kind of left them in the dust." Konata said, still scratching the back of her head. "I sent Kagami a text though, so it should be alright."

"But why are you here then?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head.

"I'm visiting your house, aren't I?" Konata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" Miyuki said. "I didn't think you were still interested. After all, it was pretty short notice."

"Nah. It's no problem for you Miyuki-san. I already told my dad I'd be out for the night."

"F- For the night?" Miyuki stammered.

"Oh, I figured it was pretty late, so I assumed that it was to stay for the night." Konata said.

"Well, I suppose that makes more sense." Miyuki said, blushing again. "I'm sure my mother won't mind." She said, pulling out her cell phone to call ahead.

"Wow Miyuki-san." Konata said, looking around at Miyuki's house in amazement. "I can never get over how huge your house is. People who don't know you might think you're compensating for something." She said, giggling mischievously.

Miyuki was immediately flustered by yet ANOTHER joke about her voluptuous figure. "Let's just go to my room and relax." She said.

"Aw, is widdle Mookie-chan embarrassed?" Konata asked, brushing up against Miyuki.

Miyuki's face practically lit up as Konata got in close. "W- What did you call me?" Miyuki asked.

"Mookie-chan? Sorry. Did I overstep my boundaries?" Konata said, backing off. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No, it's alright…" Miyuki said, continuing to blush. "Just… Not in public. Okay?"

"Daww! Mookie-chan's embarrassed! So moe!" Konata squealed as she gave Miyuki a big hug. "Alright. Let's go to your room." She said as she released the pink haired girl the two made their way up the stairs and to Miyuki's bedroom.

Once inside, Miyuki felt that she needed to say something. "Konata-san, were you being serious earlier?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Mookie-chan?" Konata asked. "How often am I all serious?"

"I mean when you said you were bi-sexual." Miyuki said, gaining an air of importance about her. "Konata-san, were you being serious when you said that?"

"Wow Miyuki, you don't usually get all serious like this." Konata said, smiling nervously.

"Konata-san, please tell me." Miyuki pleaded.

"Only if you call me Kona-chan." Konata teased. "You'll have to learn at some point that we're close enough for less formal stuff."

"Okay then." Miyuki said, taking a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me, Kona-chan?" Miyuki blurted out, immediately clasping her hands over her mouth and blushing intensely.

"M- Miyuki?" Konata said. "Did you just… Do what I think you did?"

"I- I don't- I mean I- Oh nooo…" Miyuki groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Konata-san." Miyuki sobbed.

Konata just laughed and took Miyuki's hands in her own, surprising the now teary-eyed girl. "I thought I told you to call me Kona-chan." She teased.

"I- I'm sorry?" Miyuki said, phrasing it more like a question in her confusion.

"Don't be sorry." Konata said, leaning closer. "Because I was telling the truth." She said as she closed the distance and their lips merged.

"_And that's the story of how Mookie-chan and I started dating." Konata said, walking back in front of the screen. "We've been going out for about two weeks now, and things have been going pretty well." Konata said. "That said, I should have expected what happened a couple of days later when Miyuki spent the night at my place." She said, walking away again._

Both Konata and Miyuki were sitting on the blunette's bed and looking into each other's eyes. "Konata-san, are you sure you're okay with this?" Miyuki asked as Konata inched closer to her.

"Kona-chan, Miyuki! Call me Kona-chan!" Konata whined.

"R- Right. Sorry Kona-chan." Miyuki said with a bow.

"It's okay Mookie-chan." Konata said, putting a hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "I know how tough it is to call someone something new after calling them one thing for a long time."

"But you already seem so used to calling me Mookie-chan and Miyuki-chan." Miyuki said.

"That's because I've been secretly practicing it for a while now." Konata giggled. "I always knew I'd get to call you those someday, even if it wasn't on this kind of level."

"You really mean that, Kona-chan?" Miyuki asked with a smile.

"You bet." Konata said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey Konata, have you seen my camera?" Sojiro said as he walked into Konata's room unexpectedly. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw his daughter kissing Miyuki. All color seemed to drain from his face as his nose sprung a red leak. "Too… Moe…" He said as he fell backwards onto the floor like a board.

"Mr. Izumi!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Konata said. "We'll explain after he wakes up. He's pretty much gone at this point."

"O- Okay…" Miyuki said nervously as Konata pulled her into another kiss.

"_Yeah, that was a pretty interesting night." Konata said as she stepped back in. "I swear, dad was never gonna stop asking questions." She said with a chuckle. "Also, in case you're wondering why I'm narrating this stuff, the author is kind of weirding out for a bit. He figured Major Mike might think it would be funny if he had me narrate my own story. Anyways, Mookie-chan and I have been dating for a couple of weeks, and since dad found out, we decided to make it public. Everyone seems to be taking it really well so far, but I think Kagamin is feeling a little left out." Konata said as she walked away. "Oh, by the way. I won't be narrating anymore from here on out. Enjoy the story everyone." Konata said as she waved goodbye._

"You mean you guys are busy again tonight?" Kagami asked, looking very disappointed as the four friends got to the train station. "I thought we agreed that we'd all go to hang out again. You know, just like before you two got together."

"I'm very sorry Kagami-san." Miyuki said with an apologetic bow. "It was an unexpected change of plans."

"Sorry Kagamin." Konata said. "Next time for sure. After all, I haven't had Tsukasa's cookies in way too long!"

"I'll make a big batch for you tomorrow. You're both free tomorrow, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"As far as I know, we should be." Miyuki said. "I look forward to seeing you then." She said with a bow.

"Yep! See ya tomorrow you guys!" Konata said as she and Miyuki turned and left, hand in hand.

"I can't believe it." Kagami said in frustration. "Why did Miyuki's mom have to pick today to make a big dinner for them all?"

"Don't worry sis." Tsukasa said. "I'm sure things will go back to normal once they've been together a bit longer."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami said, obviously unconvinced. "I wonder if Misao and Ayano are busy tonight." She said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Misao's number.

"Hiiragi? What's up?" Misao asked as she picked up the phone. "It's not every day I get a call from you."

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been in touch lately." Kagami said. "Hey, I was wondering if you and Ayano were busy today."

"Why? Weren't you gonna hang out with Chibi?" Misao asked, a slight twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah. There was a change of plans though." Kagami said with a sigh.

"So we're the back-up huh?" Misao asked.

"No! I don't mean it like that." Kagami said, feeling pretty bad about herself.

"Aw come on Hiiragi!" Misao exclaimed. "I'm just messin' with ya! We'll be right down. Anything's better than sitting here watching Minegishi and Nikinari getting all lovey-dovey."

"Hey!" Kagami heard a masculine voice on the other end of the phone.

"What?" Misao asked. "You really think I wanna see you and one of my best friends all cuddly and crap? Blech!" She exclaimed, making Kagami laugh a bit. "Come on Minegishi! We finally got a call from Hiiragi!"

Kagami heard some low talking on the other end followed by an audible 'Awww…' most likely from Nikinari.

"Okay Kagami." Ayano said cheerfully as she took the phone away from Misao. "Are we meeting at your house?"

"Uh yeah." Kagami said. "Tsukasa and I are about to get on our train, so we'll meet you at home." She said, her mood lifting visibly, much to Tsukasa's relief.

"Okay then. We'll see you there." Ayano said as she hung up Misao's phone.

"Come on Tsukasa, let's go." Kagami said, closing her phone and putting it away.

"Sound's good sis." Tsukasa said with a smile as the twins boarded their train.

The train ride was nothing unusual, and seemed to go by rather quickly as Kagami thought about how things had changed between her and Konata since she and Miyuki had started going out. _"Konata's been with Miyuki more than the rest of us lately, but that's to be expected. They're dating after all."_ Kagami thought. _"She hasn't really been picking on me like she used to either… Maybe some of Miyuki's politeness is rubbing off on her."_ She thought with a slight laugh as the train pulled up at their stop. As the twins began their walk home, Tsukasa finally started a conversation after watching her sister stuck so deep in thought.

"Hey Kagami, have you noticed that you and Kona-chan haven't been arguing as much lately?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagami said, looking down. "It's kind of nice, but I guess I kind of miss it a little bit too." She admitted.

"Well, maybe you should tell her that." Tsukasa suggested. "I kind of miss hanging out with them like we used to. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Kagami said quietly. "Konata's annoying and all, but I've kind of gotten used to it. Now that it's not there anymore, it's like there's something missing."

"Well, we'll see them both tomorrow, so let's just have fun with your friends tonight." Tsukasa said, smiling warmly as they reached their house.

"Oh. Kagami, some of your friends are already here." Kagami's mother Miki said as the twins took their shoes off.

"Some of?" Kagami asked.

"Oh! Um, weren't Kona-chan and Miyuki-chan coming too?" Miki asked, blushing slightly.

"Right." Kagami said dismally. "There was a change of plans. They won't make it tonight."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I'm sure they'll make it up to you." Miki said with a smile.

"_Yeah right."_ Kagami thought.

"Yo, Hiiragi! What took ya?" Misao asked, peeking her head around the corner.

"_That's right."_ Kagami thought, finally smiling again. _"Even if I don't see them so much anymore, I still have good friends who are there for me."_

"Hey, Hiiragi?" Misao asked, waving a hand in front of Kagami's face. "Hiiragi, are you in there?" She asked, waving faster.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here!" Kagami exclaimed, gently swatting Misao's hand away.

"I was a bit worried for a minute there. You spaced out big time!" Misao said with a laugh.

"Hey, how about we all watch a movie?" Tsukasa suggested. "Something like a comedy, maybe?" She asked, hoping desperately that the others wouldn't want to watch anything scary.

"Sure, that sounds good." Kagami said, nodding her head.

"Great!" Tsukasa cheered. "I'll start making a batch of cookies." She said as she happily scampered off to the kitchen. Once Tsukasa started pulling out the ingredients though, Miki pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey, Tsukasa!" Kagami called after waiting for quite some time. "We're waiting for you in here. How much longer for those cookies?"

"They just finished!" Tsukasa said, carrying in a huge plate of cookies.

"Whoa!" Kagami and Misao both exclaimed.

"Tsukasa-san, are you sure we'll be able to eat all of those?" Ayano asked as she looked at the mountain of cookies in horror.

"I've got a feeling that we can." Tsukasa said as she put the plate down on the table.

"Hold on." Kagami said as her phone began to vibrate. _"It's Konata."_ She thought as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagamin! Hey, I've got good news and bad news." Konata said.

"Let me guess." Kagami said, obviously getting angry. "The bad news is that you won't be able to come over tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah…" Konata said with a twinge of regret in her voice.

"How did I guess?" Kagami said with an exasperated sigh. "You know, I like to hang out with you and all, but at least keep plans when you make them!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Relax, Kagami!" Konata said. "Let me tell you the good news!"

"Let me guess again. You'll be free the next day?"

"You know what, forget it." Konata said. "Just open the door already! It's cold out here!"

"What?" Kagami asked as Konata hung up the phone. Kagami sprinted to the front door, dropping her phone in the process. When she swung it open, Konata tackled her to the floor on her way inside.

"Surprise, Kagamin!" Konata shouted as she latched her arms around Kagami and hugged her.

"K- Konata?" Kagami exclaimed. "And Miyuki-san too?" She asked as she looked up and saw Miyuki giggling at the sight before her.

"When we told mother about our original plans, she understood and postponed the dinner till tomorrow." Miyuki said, practically smiling with her eyes.

"We called ahead and told your mom we were coming and that we wanted to surprise you!" Konata exclaimed as she helped Kagami up. "That was the good news."

"Oh, hello Kona-chan. Hello Miyuki-san." Tsukasa said as she walked in from the living room. "I made plenty of cookies for everyone." She said with a smile.

"YAY!" Konata yelled, raising her arms dramatically. "Tsukasa's cookies are the best!"

"You both came after all…" Kagami said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Aw, don't get all tsundere on us now Kagamin!" Konata said. "What are we watching?"

The rest of the night went by with only laughter as it was proven that although things would be different, things would never really change for our lucky little girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. My first request work completed. In fact, I've decided to remain open to requests. My rules are as follows.<strong>

**1: Oneshots only.  
>2: Don't put requests in reviews. If you want me to write a story for you, PM me.<br>3: Don't complain if I prioritize my other stories over yours. I'll get to you when I can. Ask for status reports, not priority.**

**Specifics including content and such things should be discussed in either PM or email form.**

**Look forward to more from me! =D**


End file.
